


Parental

by astorinx



Category: Tetsuwan Atom | Astro Boy
Genre: Arguing, Bisexual Character, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Character, One Shot, Post-Canon, Therapy, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astorinx/pseuds/astorinx
Summary: Astro decides to pay Tenma a visit to see how he's doing.





	Parental

****

**Parental.**

In the middle of December, Metro City is covered in roughly an inch of snow. The air is frigid, keeping most people inside by their fireplaces and warm cups of cocoa. That is, if your human.

Most robots find themselves unfazed by the cold, but they take the discomfort felt by their human comrades seriously.

O'shay, for example, sits by the dinner table with the morning paper and a steaming cup of tea right within his reach.

"... They're cancelling work today because no one wants to come in... It's putting us behind an already laggard schedule..." he sighs.

Astro, who sits at the other end of the table, replies, "Seems like everyone's decided to stay home today– are humans really this sensitive to the cold?"

"Well..." O'shay clears his throat and scoots closer to the table, "I'd say... to an extent... I'd also say a lot of people are being lazy and using the cold as an excuse..."

"Definitely wouldn't be the first time, huh, Professor?"

Small talk continues for a few more minutes until a distinct sound from afar comes to fruition that has both of them peering over to see what it is. Unsurprisingly, it was Uran heel-and-toeing down the stairs, making her way to the two of them at the table.

"Uran, what a lovely surprise," O'shay cracks a smile before sipping his tea.

"Morning, Professor, Astro!" She greets, happily sitting in a chair on the right side of the table.

"Well, with no work– how about we all come up with a plan of action today, hmm?" He begins.

"Oh, um... about that..." Astro croaks.

The Professor looks up from his paper and pays them confusing attention, "something... wrong?"

"No no!" They wave their hands in disapproval, "I just uh... I wanted to... maybe... pay Tenma a visit..."

"Isn't he just being a sad sack in his own home now?" Uran asks.

"Exactly," They retort, "Look– I know things may not be... 'perfect' between us– but I'm really concerned for him, especially since Christmas is around the corner– It's only fair I go see him and see what's up."

O'shay sighs, "I suppose then It's okay for you to go– but be careful! And make sure you come back _on time,_ please."

"Yes, of course. I'll... try my best..."

…

In their room, Astro gives themselves one good look in the mirror to validate their outfit choice. They decided on wearing a plain sepia colored t-shirt tucked into a skater skirt of a slightly lighter hue, leggings underneath and obviously, their boots. Topping it off, they wore a leather jacket to let everyone around them know that yes, they are indeed a certified bisexual.

They walk out of their room, messenger bag on shoulder, and make their way down the stairs towards the door. A quick glance behind has them seeing O'shay still sitting at the dinner table, but this time around, it looked like he was invested in some sort of "vintage" game.

"See you later?" They call out.

"Oh. uh," O'shay perks up, "Yes yes, I'll see you later– stay safe, it's cold out!" He answers.

And out the door they go. The first thing they notice is the clear sky above, a lovely shade of blue with virtually no clouds in site. It seemed like for now the snow had stopped, but living in Metro City for so long meant knowing that eventually the snow would come back and pick up right where it left off. They kick settling snow aside with both hands in their pockets as they walk down front porch steps to the neighborhood sidewalk, for the moment, it was mostly just walking.

...

Fifteen minutes of back and forth inner thinking on whether this was a good idea or not leaves them numb to whatever doom could possibly arise. It isn't long before they make it, however, to Tenma's front door step, nervously sighing before ultimately succumbing to their own decision and ringing the doorbell.

They stand outside for what initially felt like forever, but realistically was more along the 1-2 minute mark. Still, they ring again as a precaution in case the first ring went unnoticed. They finally hear the sound of stumbling and footsteps before a grab onto the doorknob and changes on a few locks. Patiently they stood, giving him more time of day than he's assumed to deserve.

The door opens ever so slightly to have Tenma tentatively peek out and see who it is, though he gives up the "oh-so-careful" motif when he sees it's just his child awkwardly waiting.

"Astro?"

"Uh... yeah... I'm..." They clear their throat, "Astro..."

He looks around before giving them back his eye contact. "What are you here for?" He asks.

"I uh– just thought I'd stop by, you know... see how you're doing..."

"And this is it?"

"Well, I mean– It's your call– I just uh... I was hoping you'd maybe let me in for— a more in-depth conversation than this."

Tenma groans with an eye roll and steps aside. "Come in," he says.

Astro slowly strolls inside, closing the door behind themselves and meeting their dad in the living room.

"So um... how's– how's it been? You seem a bit disheveled?" They begin.

"I'm... I'm fine, thank you..."

"Well you sure don't look like it– you know, I've been trying to set you up for Cheap Shave Union, but you keep giving me the wrong house address."

"I don't need that– you just grab a comb and call it a day."

Astro gives him a look of deadpan skepticism with folded arms and raised eyebrows, "you know Tenma– I would love to believe that, trust me, but I've been around for long enough to know that you're just being a bluff– and it's not helping anyone!"

"Oh, and like you know what's good for me?" He groans, "I should be saying that to you."

"But you'd be wrong— and that's the point! You could say anything you want about me, but that wouldn't change the immense guilt I have for not helping you at a time like this..."

"What for? I've been doing just fine by myself– you're just being vexatious!"

Astro doesn't respond, deciding to gaze around the living room only to see that it's a complete mess.

The floor looked like it hadn't been swept in weeks, every trinket and wrapper of some sort is "proudly" displayed on top of the fireplace, and a quick smell reveals there's more to be fixed than just the naked eye can see.

Reasonably, they want to chew him out completely, but they understand that at such a sensitive time it might not be the apt choice to make. They instead conclude to pull on the strings of something that could actually strike a chord with him.

"I was kinda hoping when you came back from therapy that you'd want to change things around– for the better," They begin, "And you know, I was really excited for that, because I was so willing to do my part and pitch in because it just hurts to know we're on shaky ground– but... you're not doing that– or anything at all!"

They sigh but collect themselves before they can even have a chance to tear up, "I thought maybe... I could fix us... but it can't just be me... It can't go one way– it has to go both."

"Astro, look... I'm sorry..." Tenma leisurely mumbles, sinking deeper into his couch as he avoids eye contact and chooses to stare at the wall.

"I wouldn't believe that for a second! You know... if you really were sorry– you'd put in the effort to be better and not make empty promises to me on how you're going to give this another try."

"Who said I was giving this another try? I... I only want to apologize..."

They stop all thought to quickly hand him a look of shock. No words can come to feat for a while.

He... doesn't want to try?

But the progress! The potential! Was he throwing all of that away? And what even for? He couldn't be giving up this soon.

The feeling of sorrow becomes replete. They look at the floor with twiddled thumbs and clacking heels as they try to recollect their understanding and reasoning for even coming if it meant nothing was ever going to progress. Finally, they find themselves able to conjure up a sentence that they fight through all anguish to speak.

"I just... really want this to work..."

Tears well up in their eyes as their lack of composure seeps through, barely being able to force themselves to look at him without going into a full on sob.

Belatedly, he turns to Astro, instantly devoured by regret and sympathy. For a moment he nearly reaches his hand out to comfort them, but quickly hesitates, pulling back his hand. In response, he creates a fist on his lap, almost angry that he didn't follow through.

"I… I… I think– no… I _want_ this to work out way more than you probably ever will. And that makes me a total fool now, doesn't it? It makes me look dumb. And you without a care in the world won't do anything to remedy that– but you know why? Because you too are a fool– but I'm worse… so much worse… for thinking I could reach out…" They shift around in their seat, "You'll… you'll never care… and I… I have to accept that, at face value… only."

Tenma clenches his fists tighter. "That… That's not true. I'm the only fool."

"Oh, and now you want to drown in pity? Look… It's… It's just not fair. It's not fair that I have to be the one that pulls on the strings for you– I mean you're supposed to be my dad! But at this rate you're just as much of a child as I am! I'm… putting myself out there so _we_ can rekindle because _I_ want to– does that just… not matter to you?"

Astro sighs before looking away, trying to calm down and vacate the fury that was bubbling up. This isn't to say though that they felt their emotions weren't justified– but rather that getting too heated wasn't exactly necessary just yet.

"Astro… I'm honestly _flattered _that you want to give me a second chance, but we both know I don't deserve it… I don't see anything good coming of this." He glanced around the room uncomfortably.

"And I don't see any good coming out of leaving this alone. _I_ care, okay? And if that isn't enough to convince you– then what are you doing here? You come right out of therapy with the same level of nonexistent self respect as before?"

"I'm 'reformed', filled with antipsychotics, tucked away in this house faaaar away from you, isn't that enough!?"

Neither of them spoke for what could've been implied as eternity. Even the chaotic surroundings looked still.

"You know… I don't think I'm supposed to tell you this… but..." Astro breaks the silence, but gives Tenma no eye contact, "I… I've started therapy… for my own sake… to work on… what I… what I can't work on alone… what I need genuine guidance on."

"I'm hopeful you'll get more out of then I did…"

"Thanks… but… I'm just hoping It's all okay… eventually… I'm not looking for major change, just… the chance to see tomorrow," They bring a hand to their mouth and shudder, trying not to lose it all in a fit of bawling.

"I'm... sorry." Tenma glances over.

"And you should be!" They cry, finally able to look at him but with quivering lips and tearful eyes. "It's all your fault! I'm dealing with all of this because of _you_! Because of what _you_ did!"

"I… I…" He looks away nervously, unable to find the right words, and moves closer to the side of the couch, seeming to hold himself back. A cloud of conflicting emotions show in his eyes. "I… I can't… I d-don't…"

More heel clicking from Astro commences as they try and assemble a thought process. On one hand, they can feel the rage within going right to their head, on the other, there's the sadness that makes them want to fall to the ground and hysterically cry and tremble. Both of these sides can't make up their mind, and it's this very animosity that has them unsure of what to say.

Somehow, though, they're able to find the ounce of clearness they need to speak their peace.

"You… you don't have to say anything. In fact… I'd much rather you don't… I… I shouldn't have to tell you how to feel. _You_ should know how it feels, wholly. But… that's not the point– in fact, that's not even the reason I came here! I–I just wanted to say hi and catch up! But–But it seems like we both got a little… caught off guard for a moment, and that's okay. We just… you know… got distracted from the path… and It's fine."

They sigh, "We… we can start over… we can get back on the path…It's… It's okay, really."

"No… I–it's not okay…."

"...What? No no no– It's fine, we can get back, it's not even a big deal that we got distracted in the first place, but we have to move on."

"It can't– It doesn't work like that…." Tenma looks as if he's about to explode.

"Of course it does, like look– we can… change subjects! I can ask things like… 'how's your week been so far?' or you could ask 'what's school been like so far?' and I could say 'oh it's been alright' or you could say 'well it could've been better, but it's fine' and that's fine because we aim for excellence in conversation, not perfection," Astro scoots slightly closer to him.

"I… I suppose…."

"It's not hard… It just takes, you know… a bit of self awareness– but also quite a bit of gentleness too, you shouldn't beat yourself up," They languidly reach their arm over towards Tenma as if to gesture for him to reach back.

"NOOO! PLEASE! NO! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU AGAIN!" He burst, nearly falling over the arm of the sofa.

Astro in jolt immediately retracts their arm and sharply inhales, "Is… is this what that was all about…?"

Tenma quickly nods as he trembles.

"Well, I presume It's not for nothing… and I would never want to take my chances on something I couldn't confirm an outcome for. Then again… I came all the way over here… you know– O'shay has the day off– I could've stayed home! But I come here… I come here… because I want to see you… because I care… and… I want to know that you're okay, as nonsensical as that may be, but… it means a lot… to me… maybe… maybe if you just strive for that same level of knowledge, you won't be as afraid…"

"I know you care. But these hands have caused so much pain… especially to you… I'm not sure if it will happen again." He began to relax and looked down at his hands.

"And for that you forgive yourself, you give me the apology I deserve so I can go on my journey to forgiving you and we work from there…"

"Saying sorry will never be enough..."

"Of course it won't, especially if you do nothing afterwards, but if you at least try– for me, and so I stop having to pretend my therapist is you and yell at them for a good ten and a half minutes, it'll sure make reasonable progress in time. Remember, it can't go one way, it has to go both, so _you_ need to pitch in, and you have to keep working towards your progress after your 'sorrys' because then otherwise it's just like you said– they'll never be enough, and they'll never _mean_ enough– and that's the point."

Tenma only nods for the time being, but finally says, "yeah…" looking away from them.

"Exactly! It's just a little, you know… communication and cooperation, haha…" Astro laughs.

In the end, the conversation had continued for another minute or so with the rigid tension beginning to dissipate.

With it closing, Astro decided a good place for both Tenma and them to start in terms of betting their wellbeing was working on the surroundings.

They come back not too long later with a broom and dustpan in hand.

"I think we'll start on the floor," they say.

Over half an hour goes by and the living room looks somewhat promising. The two had made great progress on the floor and were now moving on to fixing the couches and picking up trash.

"You know… I think this is the fifth beer bottle I've picked up so far," Astro comments.

Tenma sighs, "and it probably won't be your last…" he holds out a garbage bag for them to drop their trash into.

Most of the other trash gets picked up in no time before they're both able to stand back and admire their own work.

The living room now looked more like it's glory days than ever before. Not a speck in sight could be seen, nor a foul smell. Astro looks over at Tenma with a proud smile, satisfied with their productivity and happy to know things were starting to look up.

Hesitantly, he looks back at them smiling as well, but in an awkward manner. It's clear he's still trying to process everything, but doesn't want to come off as being ingrate.

Astro gestures to him for an instant, "Well, uh… I should… probably get going. O'shay said I had to be back on time and you know I did go along with his demand and promised him I'd follow through so…" They trudge along towards the couch and grab their messenger bag, "It… It was really nice talking with you… thanks."

"It's… It's no problem… I'll see you soon," Tenma waves.

After saying goodbye back, they make their way to the front door, fully prepared to leave and fly all the way home. But as soon as they opened the door, they saw snow coming down at full force and speed.

They hastily slam the door shut to not let any of the snow in, "Uhhhh….." they whine, "It… it looks like I might be here… a little longer…"

xx


End file.
